My Unknown Life::: A Miroku Story
by dnTsuyu
Summary: When Yumi moves to Japan with her power hungry family,she thinks that life cant be more cruel to her.But when she get transported to the Inuyasha world will this be a blessing or a curse? main pairing MY
1. Chapter 1

Written BY:Rocio  
Revised By:Ashley

Chapter:1

Tack, tack, tack, tack, tack, tack

The keyboard sounds as I press my fingers to the keys that spell out the name of my beloved animated monk, Miroku.

The sounds of the other people typing their own search fill my ears. They  
don't talk to each other, just trying their best to get all their work done in 45  
minutes.

I search and search, but nothing new on Miroku. All the websites saying the same thing  
about him: "A perverted monk who asks every pretty women to bare his child  
because..."

Everyone who watches the show should know that by now. I sit there, typing  
different things to see if I can get some new info on him. Since lady luck  
isn't on my side today, I settled for some pictures of him.

The door to the computer lab opens and shuts quietly. I ignore whoever it  
is and continue on my search.

"Yumi" my sister calls me quietly making me jump slightly from the surprise  
that it was she. She takes a quick peek at what I'm searching for and lets out a  
loud sigh. She sits herself on a vacant chair next to mine and touches my  
shoulder to grab my attention. I look at her and its like looking at myself in the  
mirror.

All three of us look exactly the same on the outside. Same cream color skin, same  
long blonde hair, same big blue eye, same beauty mark about half an inch under  
our eyes, same meaty pink lips, same height (5'8), same body, same everything.

Some triplets may look identical on the outside but if you look deep under  
the skin, where our personalities and our feeling hide, you will see three very  
different sets of girls.

Suki and Mine act very much the same: loud, crazy, flirty, and obnoxious little brats. They are selfish, rude, and demand respect everywhere they go. I still wonder how on earth I ever ended up being their sister. I act nothing like them. I am quiet and reserved. I spend most of my time thinking or researching on what I like. Unlike them, I don't let my fame and glory get to my head and believe that I am the best of the best. I take my modeling career very seriously unlike those two. Maybe, that's why I get more runway shows with the most famous designers.

"You want something Suki?" I ask her.  
"Yeah, I want something," she tells me, her calm face leaving her. It was  
replaced with a much more angry look to say the least.

"I want you and your sorry ass to go downstairs and begin to act like a true model you  
are. I mean do you know what people are saying about you? Trust me  
you don't want to know. They are saying things that could ruin our modeling  
careers. Yumi, please, go outside and at least pretend to care about yourself."

I stared at her. "Do you seriously think that I am going to go downstairs and make a fool  
out of myself?" I asked her.

"Yumi, its not making a fool out of yourself its just...acting like a proper  
star" she told me.

"Right. Ummm, listen I don't care what they say about me, I don't care what  
they say about you. I don't care whit they say about anyone in our family.  
OK, I'm busy doing things so why don't you run along now and see what  
color Gina died her hair," I told her turning my attention to the computer  
screen.

"Fine," she said standing up, "Be an ungrateful little brat. But I'm warning you  
that if by next year I'm not working for Versace, it's going to be all your  
fault!" she yelled, as she grabbed her bag and left the room.

11 days have passed and two more days until we move to Japan. The last  
day the family spends it calling, buying, stuffing their bags with useless  
junk, and doing all the preparations for the trip. Me? I sat around already  
finished with all I had.

My sister loves the idea of moving. New places to shop, more people to make  
their slaves, more things to brag about, and the list goes on and on.

The mansion is huge. I really don't pay any attention on the looks and head  
directly to the room that is farther from the rest of the ten rooms. When I  
reached my room I see all my stuff has been put in place. My bed is in the  
middle wall opposite of the glass doors that lead to my balcony.

At the right of my bed I have small meditation area. It's kind of like a small bed with a soft green sheet. I told my designer to put some dark fabrics to hang around it so the sun  
would not disturb me when I do my morning meditations. At the left of my bed  
I have my huge closet. I could take my closet and make it two rooms if wanted  
to, but decided to just put all my clothes, shoes and personal belongings. In that  
closet if also have my makeup table. When you step inside the closet there is  
also another door, which is for my bathroom. It is soft purple like my room, with a  
shower, a tub, a Jacuzzi, my toilet, sink, supply closet, and a table in case I decided to  
do my make up there.

Everything was done already. The clothes had been sent to the house the  
yesterday night leaving us all with the cloths we were to wear today and our nightgowns. I have nothing to do. I'm not in the mood to explore the house just because I don't  
even want to live here and I'll end up lost in this maze they call a house. They just  
wanted to show off and waste four million dollars. We'll probably end up selling the mansion as soon as they get bored of it.

I sit my cross-legged on my huge bed and open my laptop. I open up a web  
page and begin my search for something new. I search and search but nothing.

"Damn these people! Couldn't one of them be original?" I sighed in frustration.

That's it time for some meditation. I am about to close the page when I see a name of a page I have never seen before.

"Open Vortex To The Inuyasha World"

Sounds interesting I think. Lets see what you have

I double click the site and the information starts to download. A bright  
light with mixtures of colors like blue, purple, yellow, teal and other colors start to appear.

"Nice," I said to myself.

I was so into the colors, I didn't notice that inch-by-inch I was being  
swallowed by the light. I felt my ears go numb then my leg and that's when I realized what is happening to me. A force pulled me towards my computer and I tried my best to pull against it; too late. The last thing I remembered before I lost all senses was my ear-shattering scream for help. But as I expected, no one came.

Hope you guys think it's better than the 1st.Remember R&R please


	2. Chapter 2

Written By:Rocio  
Co-writte By:Ashley

Chapter 2

As the colorful vortex swallowed me, all my emotions felt mixed up. I was  
excited, nervous, confused, and scared at the same time. I mean being swallowed by your  
computer is not an everyday thing.

The bright insignia were hurting my eyes and the pressure was too much for me. After a couple of minutes of struggle I blacked out.

My senses were coming back to me slowly. I didn't move or open my eyes. The  
sounds I heard were not the sounds from the city that I usually hear. No cars rushing, no  
people talking, no trucks honking; no loud noises whatsoever.

I did hear the bird singing, and some leaves rustling amongst the wind, and some small animals doing their daily work.

This is definitely not the city

I opened my eyes to discover my surroundings. As my eyes adjusted to the  
intense light, I discovered that I was lying in the middle of a forest, on top of some dead  
leaves.

I must be dreaming

Slowly, I tried to sit up but a pain rushed through my ankle. I knew that I should't move or the pain will come again. I saw that I had small bruises all over my body. As carefully as I could, I sat up started to rub my ankle.

"Great, just what I needed, to be swallowed by a vortex in my computer and to land in the middle of nowhere, bruised up and with an injured ankle. Yeah, this is juuust perfect" I said bitterly.

I started to move my head around to figure out exactly where I was, but all I saw were trees, dead leaves and roots sticking out of the ground.

"Well, if I can't stand up or move out of this position, I'll just have to get someone to  
do it for me, won't I?"

"HELP!" I yelled as loud as could, "CAN ANYONE HEAR ME? I SAID I NEEDED  
HELP!" I yelled and screamed for help but no one came.

"Damnit. Even here nobody hears me."

I lay back down defeated. I closed my eyes and think of another way to get  
help. I didn't notice when sleep took over me but it did. When I woke up, I saw that I wasn't in the same place I had fallen asleep.

I scanned my surroundings and saw an old lady looking down at me. She had a black eye patch over her left eye and what seemed to me a miko outfit since it had a white top and red pants. Her hair was gray and it was pulled back. Her face looked stern, but gentle.

We just stared at each other for couple of seconds before she moved away.

"Who are ye child?" the old lady asked.

I took a better a looked at her and it took me a little bit to realize whom she was. I stared at her, too stunned to move.

This can't be real. It must be an illusion

"Is something the matter child?" she asked me after not receiving any answer.

No, no, no, no, she can talk and move just like Kaede. I must be dreaming

"Please tell me your name is not Kaede"

"It is, but how did ye know?" she asked me mystified.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I shrieked, "This must be a dream; nothing but a dream. Ye-yeah, that, that must be it, nothing but a dream"

But as I tried to pull my knees up to my chest the pain in my ankle reminded  
me that this was no dream.

"Are ye alright my girl? Did that medicine do ye any harm?" she asked moving  
closer to where I was sitting. She tried to touch but I jerked away.

"NO, no, no, no, no this can't be real. YOU can't be real," I told her holding both  
sides of my head and shaking furiously.

She looked at me like I had gone mad. Kaede went to the back of the hut and retrieved something from a small table. She came back with a cup.

"Here drink this," she told me pleasantly.

For some reason, I did take the cup and drank the whole thing. It tasted disgusting to me, and I have never been a big fan of medicine. As I drank my eyes never left her. I couldn't believe that what I thought was an animated character was sitting here, tending to my wounds and talking to me.

After I handed her my cup, she sat down next to me, "Now tell me child, what is it that ye

can not believe? What is it that can not be true?"

Should I tell her that she is nothing but paper, ink and color mixed together to create and animated person? No she wouldn't believe. She would think I'm crazy

"No, nothing is that well I was just scared that's all, "I lied.

"I do not look that scary now do I?" she said with a small chuckle

I felt my face get a bit hot. "No. No, it was not your looks that scared me. It was something else that I would prefer to keep to myself," I told her a bit uncomfortable.

"Ah yes, I understand. But tell me what is yer name?"

"My name is Yumi"

"Are ye from Kagome's time child?"

What else can I say but yes

"Yes, yes I am."

"How did you get through the well girl? The only people allowed to go through  
the well are Kagome and the half demon InuYasha"

"Well ummm, I don't know how I went through the well without any trouble."

She stood up and took the cup with her. "I see," she told me, "Rest now child. Those wounds are not healed yet and ye need as much rest as ye can."

"Yes and thank you for taking care of me."

She smiled at me and just nodded. I did as I was told and decided to take my  
rest.

I wonder if I will get to see Miroku?

I smiled as sleep took me over.

NOTE:Hope you guys liked this chapter.Please review.For the readers of my other story i Might continue it.Dont kill me if i dont.Bye


End file.
